Apagando Fuegos
by rquiroga
Summary: Bella nueva en la ciudad, ve a lo lejos un hombre que la hace sentir su cuerpo en llamas. Edward un bombero deseoso de sofocar ese incendio. One Shot Hot! Lemon.OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigas.**_

_**Estaba yo limpiando los cristales de mi casa, cuando he visto a mi vecino, un espectacular bombero de 30 añitos, ir a bañarse a la piscina. Inmediatamente… me he imaginado a Edward… y bueno… este One shot deja claro donde se ha ido mi mente. Espero disfruten de esta pequeña locura. Ahora si me disculpan… me voy a la ducha.**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

Apagando fuegos

Acababa de llegar a Phoenix, no estaba muy acostumbrada a las altas temperaturas. Pues donde yo nací al norte de Washington, y seis de cada siete días de la semana llovía. Esto era un gran cambio para mí, no solo por el clima, sino por todo en general. Después de terminar mi universidad en Seattle, donde el tiempo era muy aproximado al de Forks,mi pueblo, recibí una oferta de empleo en Phoenix. Estaba algo asustada, no conocía a nadie en esta ciudad, mi familia estaba lejos, mis amigos se habían quedado atrás. Empezaba esta nueva etapa yo sola.

Conseguí un pequeño departamento a un par de cuadras de la editorial, por lo que no necesitaba por el momento que adquiriera un coche nuevo. Termine de subir las pocas pertenecías que tenía, y decidí que daría una vuelta para conocer el recorrido y la zona.

Me duche, busque unos Jeans cómodos, una camiseta de tirantes fresquita y mis adoradas e inseparables Convers negras. Deje mi melena larga y caoba suelta, para que se secara al sol. El resultado no estaba mal, "¡a estas alturas no podía pedir milagros!" No es que pensara que era fea… no, más bien del montón. Medía 1,65 y era de complexión delgada, mi piel era pálida y esperaba que con este clima consiguiera cambiar algo eso, mis ojos… bueno… mis ojos no estaban mal, eran marrón oscuro, pero eran grandes y con unas largas pestañas.

Tome mi bolso y algo de dinero, ya que si veía el supermercado, debería hacer algo de compra. No quería morirme de inanición. Baje por el ascensor, y al salir a la calle el espléndido sol me dio la bienvenida. Para mi agrado, justo enfrente de mi portal, se encontraba un hermoso parque y junto a este, un gran edificio gris con una torre. Cinco puertas grandes de un color bermellón, me decían que era el parque de Bomberos. "Genial, si me pasa algo los tendré cerca". Camine las dos cuadras hasta las puertas de la editorial. "perfecto, solo son 15 min andando" . Sí, tenia la mala y fea costumbre de hablar sola y en alto. De regreso pase por el pequeño Market que estaba entre mi casa y la oficina, y realice algo de compra.

Era pequeño pero tenía un gran surtido de material. Mientras paseaba el carrito por los pasillos, me di cuenta de la presencia de tres chicos bastante atractivos. Uno era alto, fuerte, moreno y con cara de niño. El segundo era algo más bajo que el anterior, también fuerte pero su complexión era algo más delgada, rubio y su expresión me decía que era de los que las mata callando, ya saben, eso que tienen cara de niño buenos, pero que en el fondo son muy traviesos. Y el tercero… ¡Jesús, María, y José! El tercero era un dios griego bajado directamente del Olimpo. Igual de alto que el segundo, su espalda era más ancha. La camiseta azul le marcaba los pectorales, que no eran muy pronunciados, pero si lo justo para que te diera un infarto. Una melena bronce, despeinada y rebelde. Su rostro era anguloso, bien definido. Tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba más que el sol de Phoenix, y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, que la misma piedra preciosa tendría envidia de ese color. En mis 24 años no había visto ser más perfecto y guapo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad, he intente concentrarme en lo que hacía, ya que había empezado a echar en el carro cosas completamente inservibles para una mujer soltera. "¡donde demonios cogí la espuma de afeitar para hombre!". Lo mejor era salirme del mismo pasillo que ellos, sino no, no conseguiría nada de comida.

No sin muchos problemas de concentración termine finalmente mi compra. Tome las bolsas y salí del establecimiento rumbo a mi casa. Ese hombre me había dejado completamente noqueada, y en mi cabeza empezaban a bullir muchas ideas nada recomendables. Siempre me han dicho que poseía una gran imaginación, y ahora me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Quería llegar cuanto antes a mi apartamento y darme una ducha bastante fría.

Una vez sofoque los calores que mi mente me había creado, recreando una y otra vez como sería ese hombre desnudo encima de mí. Decidí coger mi libro favorito y bajar al parque a leer un poco.

El parque era simplemente maravilloso, las zonas verdes y los arboles, rodeaban las instalaciones deportivas y el propio parque de bomberos. Tire mi bolso y el libro debajo de una encina, y me senté a observar como un grupo jugaba al baloncesto en una de las canchas. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que no había sido buena idea. Ese grupo, no era sino los bomberos que estaban jugando un partido amistoso. Cabe decir, que ninguno de los que estaban en la cancha estaba nada mal. "¿Qué te pasa Bella? En la vida has sido tan pervertida!" y no, no lo era, pero la vista que tenia ante mi era simplemente maravillosa.

Escondida entre las sombras y con el libro abierto, observe detenidamente a cada uno de ellos. Los calores regresaron a mi cuerpo, acababa de reconocer a uno de los chicos del supermercado…. "¡Hay santa madre! Si el rubio esta aquí… entonces…." Lo vi. El dios griego estaba también jugando en la cancha. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus fuertes brazos, la camiseta sudada se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando cada línea de su contorneado torso. Llevaba unos pantalones deportivos también negros, que resaltaba su…"¡Jesús santo que trasero! Este hombre me va a provocar una combustión espontanea".

Corría por la cancha con la pelota y a mí me parecía estar viendo un felino. Sus movimientos eran agiles y seguros. Su pelo mojado, se le pegaba a la cara, y el sonrojo provocado por el deporte lo hacían más sexy aún. "¡Yo quiero hacerlo sudar así…! ¡Dios Bella… contrólate!". Pero por mucho que me regañara a mí misma, la imagen que tenía ante mi era superior a mis fuerzas. Notaba como mi pantalón comenzaba a humedecerse. Y mi imaginación me llevaba a miles de formas de incendiar mi casa para que él viniera en mi rescate.

Antes de que mi excitación fuera más visible y quedara completamente en ridículo. Me levante de mi cómodo escondite y camine de nuevo rumbo a mi casa a por la segunda ducha fría, la tercera vez que me bañaba. Y me daba la ligera intuición que esto sería así por mucho… mucho tiempo.

Encerrada en mi casa, colocando todas mis pertenencias, el resto del fin de semana paso normalito. El domingo no me lo encontré, y pude respirar algo más tranquila. El Lunes comenzaba mi nuevo trabajo, y no quería presentarme en él completamente frustrada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales, y hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con mi celibato. Pero después de ver tan increíble espécimen, empezaban aflorar en mi la necesidad y la frustración.

La semana comenzó normal. Me adapte mejor de lo que esperaba al trabajo y a los compañeros. Mi apartamento comenzaba a verse más acogedor. Y no había vuelto al parque por miedo a volver a verle. Si era una cobarde, pero ojos que no ven…cuerpo que no se acalora…

La tarde del viernes, pase por un videoclub a coger varias películas. Aún no conocía a nadie lo suficiente para salir, pero además es era algo que no me preocupaba demasiado. No me gustaban los locales nocturnos. Así que prepare lo necesario para tener una tarde de películas en mi casa.

Entraba tan distraída viendo las caratulas de las películas que había seleccionado, que no me di cuenta por donde andaba. De pronto me tope con una pared

-¡Demonios… desde cuando estaba esto aquí!- Grite mientras me preparaba para que mi trasero tocara el suelo. Pero eso nunca ocurrió… unos fuertes brazos me agarraron antes de caer.

-Desde que no miras por dónde vas y te chocas con tus vecinos.

No levante la vista, porque la vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir era demasiada. La fragancia de ese hombre me estaba aturdiendo completamente, y su voz, tan suave y aterciopelada hizo que mi piel se estremeciera.

-¿Estás bien?- me volvió a preguntar esa voz. "Mierda, si no contesto pensara que soy algo lela"

-Emm sí.. pe.- "Mierda porque tuve que mirarle…"-dón- termine diciendo en un susurro. No me lo podía creer. El problema de mis combustiones, el tormento de mis sueños, el cuerpo endiabladamente sexi del parque me tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-¡no lo pareces!..- Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que sacó de mis pulmones todo el aire.

-Si… es…toy..bien..- tartamudee, y volví a quedar como una idiota… ¿Pero por qué me seguía sujetando?

-¡Seguro! Me da miedo soltarte y que caigas al suelo… no te ves muy bien que digamos.- Perfecto! Encima se burlaba de mi. Al menos me contesto a mi pregunta mental.

-Puedes soltarme! No creo que caída al suelo. Aunque eso es normal en mí.

-¿El qué? ¿Tropezarte o chocarte con desconocidos?

-ambas cosas… soy un imán para los accidentes.- ¿Por qué demonios dije eso? Bien, le debo parecer tonta y torpe. Bueno la verdad es que torpe era un rato…

-¡entonces es una suerte que sea Bombero!

Ehhhhhh? ¿A que vino eso? A no… dioss…. Otra vez ese maldito calorcito y esa incomoda humedad… ¡Este hombre me va a matar!.

-Si… es una suerte!.- conseguí decir no sin esfuerzo.

-¿Sesión de películas con tu novio?.- Me pregunto mientras me daba los Dvd's que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-o… no! Bueno si…- Ya estamos! ¿Es que no voy a conseguir hilar una frase completa?.- sesión de películas… pero yo sola

-Aja! Y tu sola vas a ver "The ring" y "El exorcista"

-Ammmm esto… si

-¿No son de mucho miedo, para que las vea una dama sola?

-Puede…

-¿No te dan miedo?

-Si.. si me lo dan… pero quiero empezar a perderles ese miedo

-mmmm…. No me parece buena idea de que las veas solas

"¿COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Ya Bella… relájate.. el solo está intentando… ¿Qué demonios está intentando? Acaso…. No… es imposible que este flirteando conmigo.."

-¿Qué te parece si las vemos juntos? Yo iba de camino a alquilar unas pelis. Y estas son bastante buenas. Además así no las veras solas..

"Ahhhh! Él… yo… mi casa….di algo Bella.. di algo!"- Esto…. Bueno… no suelo invitar a desconocidos…

-Bueno si ese es el problema… Soy Edward Cullen

-Bella Swan!

-¡Bella!... un nombre muy apropiado.- "Ala!... otra vez debo de estar más roja que un tomate"- hechas las presentaciones… ya no somos desconocidos… ¿Te apetece el plan? Tú pones las películas y yo las sodas y las palomitas.

-Ok!...

-Bien… ¿Nos vemos en media hora en tu casa?

-Si… vivo en el 4ªD.

-¡perfecto! Yo soy tu vecino de letra… el mío es el 4ºE.

Entramos en el ascensor y subimos hasta nuestra planta. Esto era de lo más surrealista que me había pasado en mi vida, pero desde luego no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Cada uno entro en sus casa y yo corrí por la mía ordenando y limpiando cuanto estaba en el salón. Encendí el horno y metí un par de Pizzas para cenar. Pasados exactamente 29 minutos, el timbre sonó.

-¡Preparada para una noche de terror!

-Sip, He preparado un par de pizzas para cenar

-Genial! ¡Vamos te ayudo a preparar la mesa, cenamos primero y luego las vemos… puede ser peligroso cenar mientras las ves… no me gustaría que te atragantaras con la comida mientras gritas.

-¿Es que a ti no te dan miedo esas pelis? A lo mejor eres tu el que te asustas… -¿de dónde salió esta Bella? Estoy flirteando con él…

-JA j aja … te aseguro que no seré yo el que se asuste… te apuesto que simplemente con el encabezado… te asustas y te agarras a mí.

-JA! Ni lo sueñes…. No soy tan débil.

-Ya lo veremos!

Después de cenar, cogimos las sodas y el cuenco con las palomitas que él había traído y nos acomodamos en mi sofá.

-¡Apaguemos las luces para crear mejor ambiente!- Me dijo con una sonrisa ladina… ¡esto no pintaba muy bien!

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, pero esta vez lo hizo más cerca de mí. En la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, notaba como una corriente eléctrica viajaba de cuerpo a cuerpo. El salón estaba completamente a oscuras, la luz azulona que proyectaba la televisión, envolvía a las figuras y las siluetas de los muebles en una halo de más misterio. Tal y como predijo, al comenzar el encabezado de "The Ring" pegue un salto en el sofá. Pero intente por todos mis medios no aferrarme a su brazo. Si, soy orgullosa, otra en mi lugar al primer sobresalto se habría colgado de su cuello… pero yo tenía una vergüenza atroz.

Pasados diez minutos de la película, yo ya tenía mis piernas subidas en el sofá y me cubría la cabeza entre ellas. De nuevo la niña apareció, y di un bote en el asiento aferrándome a lo más cercano que tenía. Que para mi desgracia o suerte era Edward.

Sus brazos me rodearon he inmediatamente sentí la protección de su abrazo. El miedo se disipaba dejándome sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-¡Estabas tardado mi Bella!.- me susurró al oído con una voz extremadamente sexi

Mis sentidos se fueron apartando de la película, y se fueron concentrando en el cuerpo que me tenía abrazada. Su pecho fornido, sus brazos fuertes, su aroma embriagador. Su mano grande y suave agarro mi mentón y me subió la cara para que le mirara. Me encontré con unos ojos negros de lujuria, con una sonrisa anelante y sexi. Su nariz acaricio la mía y miles de mariposas comenzaron a volar en mi estomago.

-¡no sabes el gusto que me dio verte en el parque! Desde que te vi en el supermercado no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Esa era mucha información para mí en esos momentos. Me estaba diciendo que el también me vio, que se fijo en mi. Y yo pensando que pasaba desapercibida… No eso era imposible, seguro que había escuchado mal.

Su manos acariciaron mis mejillas, y su nariz siguió su camino por la mandíbula y mi cuello. Notaba su respiración en mi piel, y esta se estremecía a su contacto.

-Eres tan hermosa Bella.

Volvió a susurro en mi oído y un gemido involuntario escapó de mi boca. Con el brazo izquierdo me atrajo más hasta él, y mis manos fueron a parar a su cuerpo. Sentía su calor a través de la camiseta. Me moría de ganas por ver lo que ese maldito algodón escandia. Deseaba explorar cada centímetro de su piel. A mi mente, vino la imagen suya sudando por el juego y deseaba verlo en la misma situación.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, y sin perder el contacto visual se fue acercando a mis labios. Estos se me resecaron y mi garganta quemaba por el deseo. Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas anticipado al deseado beso. Pero sentí su húmeda y exquisita lengua antes que sus labios. Temblaba en sus brazos, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Yo era una simple muñeca entre sus manos. Al fin nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce roce, el cual se fue acelerando y convirtiéndose en más demandante. Me pidió permiso para profundizar él cual se lo concedí de inmediato.

Su fuerte mano me agarró por la nuca, para que no separara mi cabeza. Y la otra se aferró firmemente a mi cintura. En un movimiento rápido y seguro. Me sentí volando y acabe sentada a horcajadas encima suya. A través de mi vaquero sentía su dura excitación, humedeciéndome más.

Nos faltaba el aire y nos separamos, pero no dejo de besar mi cuello, al que le dí más acceso dejando caer mi cabeza. Mis manos buscaron el dobladillo de la camiseta y tire de ella hacia arriba. Ayudándome a librarse de la molestosa prenda, ante mí se descubrió un escultural torso. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba. Mis manos comenzaron a viajar por el memorizando cada curva, cada musculo, cada centímetro de su piel.

Volvió atacar mis labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta lenta y tortuosamente. Comenzaba a frotarme contra su erección, y con ese simple gesto, estaba sintiendo que me iría completamente. Nuestros gemidos se apagaban en la boca del otro, excitándonos más.

Agarró mis caderas y me ayudo a montarle encima de la ropa. Sentía como su miembro crecía y se endurecía más y más en cada roce. Pero estaba harta de sentirlo con tanta ropa. Corrí a liberarle de su prisión, y mis manos desabrocharon velozmente su cinturón. El realizo el mismo trabajo. Estabamos sincronizados, y fuera de control.

Su mano entró dentro de mi pantalón, rozo el encaje de mis braguitas las cuales aparto rápidamente. Sentí como sus largos dedos, jugaban con mis rizos en busca del clítoris. El cual encontró y comenzó a masajear. Otro gemido, más alto que los anteriores, escapo de mi garganta. Y como si para él eso fuera el pistoletazo de salida. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir la intrusión, y se estremeció al primer movimiento de él.

-¡Estas tan húmeda! ¡tan preparada para mí!

Entre sus palabras y sus caricias, creí morir. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. No resistía mucho más.

-¡Ed..ward!.. por.. favor.- le rogué

-¿Dime qué quieres preciosa?.- Su voz era ronca

-me… quemo!...

-Entonces estas de suerte… yo apagare ese fuego

Salió de mi pantalón antes de que me corriera en su mano. Y agarrándome por las caderas, se levanto conmigo en brazos del sofá. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura aferrándome a él. Camino por el apartamento sin romper nuestro beso.

-¿Qué puerta?.- pregunto en mi boca

-Ehhh… la segunda… derecha

De una patada abrió la puerta y entramos en mi cuarto. Me tiro sobre mi cama y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me estaba bajando el pantalón y las braguitas. Yo le ayude quitándome la camiseta y el sujetador. En menos de dos minutos estaba tendida desnuda completamente frente a él.

Se deshizo de su vaqueros y se situó encima mía. Estaba deseando sentirle, pero comenzó a torturarme más. Me beso apasionadamente y cuando me estaba entregando, se aparto para dejar un camino húmedo por mi cuello. Beso mi clavícula y sus manos subieron por mis caderas.

A medio camino, su boca encontró uno de mis pechos, mientras el otro lo comenzó a masajear. Mi cuerpo se movía instintivamente, subiendo mis caderas en busca de lo que más anhelaba. Succionó, lamio y mordió mis pezones, y me estaba volviendo loca.

-Edward! .- grite desesperada..

-¡pídeme lo que quieras!

-Edward.. por favor… te necesito…

-¿Qué necesitas Bella?

-A TI… AHORA…. DENTRO.- grite al borde del colapso.

-A tus ordenes mi princesa!

DE una estocada, entró profundamente en mi, haciendo que mis ojos se voltearan. Nadie había profundizado tanto, nadie me había hecho enloquecer de esa manera con una simple caricia. Sus labios mordían los míos mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de mí. En cada estocada vaciaba más mis pulmones. Estaba en paraíso y me estaba haciendo llegar mucho más alto.

Abrí mis ojos para observarle. Su pelo estaba húmedo y se pegaba a su perfecto rostro. Su sonrisa y su mirada lujuriosa me estremecían más. Sus pecho sudorosos, brillaban a la luz que entraba por la ventana. En sus anchos hombros se marcaban cada músculo debido al esfuerzo.

-Más… más….- Exigía rozando lo más alto del nirvana.

El aceleró sus movimientos, y los hizo más rudos. Sentía como estaba a punto de llegar. Mis músculos comenzaban a endurecerse y lo apretaban más.

-OH DIOSSS… Me Voy a oir…

-Vamos mi vida… vamosssssssssss

Sentí como una bola de fuego estallaba en mi interior. Grite su nombre lo más alto que pudieron mis pulmones, y escuche como él gritaba el mío. Ambos comenzamos a temblar, y se dejo caer sobre mí. Sabía que no estaba dejando todo su peso.

-Déjate caer!- le dije.- Quiero sentir tu cuerpo.

Se relajo y sentí cada gramo, cada centímetro y cada gota de su sudor en el mío. Esto no era nada comparado a lo que mi febril mente había imaginado. Él era mucho mejor.

Cuando recupero algo de resuello, giro sobre su cuerpo, dejándome a mi encima. Tomo las sabanas y nos arropo a los dos. El éxtasis nos había dejado agotados y el sueño pronto nos venció.

A la mañana siguiente, en mi cabeza comenzaron a pasar innumerables imágenes. Sentía la almohada más dura de lo normal, y olía de manera diferente. Entonces me di cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Abrí mis ojos y descubrí a un hombre perfecto, tumbado en mi cama.

"Ha sido real Bella!... Tu no podrías imaginar algo tan bueno"

Comenzó a moverse y unos segundos más tardes su preciosos ojos verdes me miraron.

-¡Buenos días, preciosa!.- me saludo con una sonrisa que despertó de nuevo todos mis sentidos

-¡Buenos Días!

-Bella! Antes de que pienses algo que no es….-" oh mierda! Ahora me va a decir, que ha estado bien, pero si te he visto no me acuerdo".- no acostumbro a asaltar a mis vecinas…- "al menos comienza suave, aunque preferiría que lo hiciera rápido… como cuando te quitan una tirita".- Pero desde que te vi la primera vez, no he dejado de pensar en ti…- "¡Espera! Eso me dijo anoche… ¿no era una estrategia?".

-¿Cuándo me viste?

-Hace una semana… en el supermercado. Estabas detrás de nosotros y te oí preguntarte algo sobre una crema de afeitar…- "¡MIERDA!… yo y mi manía de hablar conmigo misma".- Te seguí sin que te dieras cuenta, y cuando te vi entrar en el portal…-" ME SIGUIO!.."- inmediatamente hable portero para preguntar por ti. El me dijo que no podía darme esa información. Le presente mi credencial y le dije que trabajaba en el parque de bomberos de enfrente… pero no me sirvió de nada. Frustrado por no saber más de ti, mis compañeros y amigos intentaron animarme con un partido de baloncesto… y te volví a ver… sentada bajo el árbol. Sentí tu mirada y quise lucirme para ti… nunca me he comportado así… pero deseaba impresionarte como tú lo habías hecho conmigo…- Yo tenía literalmente la boca abierta… "si el supiera los pensamientos que tenía…"- Así que no dude ni un minuto y cuando te marchaste corriendo, pregunte si quedaba algún departamento vacio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te mudaste a este bloque para saber más de mi?

-Sí. Quería y quiero saber todo de ti, quiero estar cerca de ti… y después de lo de esta noche… me temo que no dejare que nadie más te toque.

-De eso no tendrás que preocuparte… eres el único que me ha encendido de esta manera… y el único que quiero que aplaque ese fuego.

-Entonces estas de suerte! Porque yo quiero ser tu bombero

- Entonces…- comencé a decir mordiéndome el labio inferior.- ¡Saca tu manguera!

-A tus ordenes mi princesa!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
